


silence

by kireinayuta



Series: nomin’s heterosexual relationship through college [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Na Jaemin, Rule 63, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: jaemin is horny, and honestly? the only thing that can satiate her is jeno’s dick. even if they were in the midst of a lecture.





	silence

"can i suck you off?"

and you see, that's the thing about jaemin. she's shameless with what she wants. and what she wants, right now, is to suck jeno off. but you see, there's a very prominent issue with that. 

they're currently in a lecture. 

"are you out of your mind?" jeno hisses, throwing his girlfriend an incredulous look. "just pay attention and take your notes!" 

jeno can see jaemin pout out of his peripheral vision, but decides to put his attention into listening to what their professor is saying instead. 

"but jen," jaemin whines, breathy as she rubs her thighs together. her pretty plump bottom lip is tucked behind her teeth, and her fingers squeeze at the fabric of her sky blue sweatpants. "'m plugged. remember?" 

jeno whips his head around to make sure no one heard what jaemin has said, glaring at her when he makes eye contact again. her eyes are puppy dog wide and her curly, long, bubblegum pink hair falls angelically around her shoulders. she always looks so effortlessly beautiful, as her black crop top hugs her chest prettily, the jewel of her belly button piercing on display. 

"shut the fuck up jaemin. do you even hear yourself?" jeno doesn't mean to sound harsh, he normally always ends up giving jaemin what she wants, but they're in the middle of a lecture for fuck's sake. and jeno wasn't really interested in failing a class. "we can do this later."

jeno can hear jaemin huff, but he refuses to look at her. he knows that once he sees her irresistible curves and insanely effective pout, he'd lose it and let her have whatever she wants. 

"fine. be that way." jaemin mutters, crossing her arms over her chest as she purposefully drops a pencil under their desk. jeno glances at the pencil for half a second, and he makes moves to pick it up, but jaemin places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "i'll get it."

jeno watches as jaemin shimmies her way under their table, and he almost jumps a foot into the air when he feels her hand wrap around his calf. 

a vixen, that’s what jaemin is. 

he ends up scanning the area around them to see if anyone is looking at them, but then reminds himself that they sit in the back corner and that it's basically deserted, since the people who sit in the back either don't show up, or are asleep. 

jeno is grateful for that when he feels jaemin nose up his crotch. his senses are on high alert, even if there's a small chance they'd get caught, but jaemin's hair is pink and it's probable that someone can see her from under the table. 

jeno grunts, pushing his legs to the side to try to get jaemin to come back up and listen to the lecture, but she refuses, wrapping her arms around his thighs and mouthing at his waistband. jeno thinks that it's an extremely hot action, the way she pulls his pants off with her teeth, and shudders when he remembers that they're in a lecture hall. he knows that with one look at jaemin from this angle, he’d be gone and pliant to anything she says, unfortunately, he can’t let himself get too carried away, seeing as their position is quite compromised at the moment. 

"jaemin," he warns, feeling how her teeth graze against his cock over the fabric of his underwear. "stop being annoying." 

jaemin ignores him, mouthing at jeno's half hard cock. she manages to use her teeth to move his underwear low enough to the point where his cock jumps out, and immediately suckles around the head. her hands are still wrapped around jeno's thighs, keeping him spread open. she makes sure to keep silent, but it's an easy feat for her. jeno, however, is chewing on the end of his pen to ensure that he keeps his sounds to himself. 

jaemin's tongue works wonders, keeping concentrated under the head, while letting her lips move up and down his length. he always finds it difficult to keep himself from finishing quickly when jaemin starts working her mouth on him, but accompanied with the fear of being caught along with the quiet atmosphere, jeno gets worked up faster than usual. he also can’t help but imagine jaemin with her lips a dark pink, cheeks hallowed sexily around his length. 

"fuck," he whispers, hands reaching down to grip at jaemin's long locks. "stay still jaemin. don't let a single drop out, i swear to god," he grunts, feeling jaemin's throat constrict around his head as he keeps her pressed close to his hips. jeno is spilling into her throat seconds later, internally groaning at the way jaemin makes a choked sound, struggling to swallow everything down. 

when his hands aren't gripping onto her hair, jeno feels jaemin's head rest on his inner thigh, soft cock still in her mouth. jeno can feel her make a move to pull off, but he has better ideas as he shoves her back onto his length.

"stay down there," he whispers, smirking to himself since he knows she can't see. "you little slut." if jaemin wanted to act like a slut, jeno was going to treat her like one. 

jaemin's hands squeeze around jeno's thighs, and she lets out a low whine at being stuck like this. she doesn't even know how much longer there is until the lecture's finished. she's in a compromising position too, she can't make any sound or do anything, or else everyone will know that she just sucked her boyfriend's dick in the middle of a lecture. 

but what's even worse is that she finds this situation so, so unbearably hot. being stuck under the table with her boyfriend's cock in her mouth while being a called a slut by jeno turns jaemin on more than she'd like, an uncomfortable dampness already settling between her legs. the plug doesn't help, creating an almost there feeling of fullness which drives her insane. she regrets not taking it out before leaving this morning, but jeno doesn't like it when she does that without him knowing. 

just thinking about why she had a plug in makes her shiver, last night's events replaying vividly in her mind as she once again rests her head on jeno's thigh. 

her jaw is starting to ache, but she doesn't complain about it. she just lets her eyes flutter shut, relishing in the warmth she feels all over. 

but jeno isn't mean, which is why one of his hands are tracing little hearts on her cheek, and occasionally brushing through her hair. 

she loses track of time when jeno starts to scratch at her scalp, and she feels awfully drowsy, given the situation and her arousal. 

but for sure, the feeling doesn't last long, and the sounds of everyone packing up and leaving the lecture hall has her on high alert once again. 

the door is near where they're sitting, and jaemin's just a bit afraid that she's going to get caught. 

after a few minutes, everyone, including the professor, has successfully left the lecture hall, and jaemin whines around jeno's cock in order to get the latter's attention. 

"come up," she hears jeno sigh, scooting his chair back to give jaemin more space to move. she brings herself out from under the desk, sitting down on the table in front of jeno. jaemin uses the heels of her feet to push jeno’s chair closer to the desk, her hands coming up to grab at jeno’s cheeks and pull him into a rough kiss. 

she forces her tongue past jeno’s lips, sucking on his tongue. jeno groans at that, bringing his hands up to squeeze at her clothed thighs. 

“your mouth okay, darling?” jeno murmurs against jaemin’s lips, using his thumb to pull at jaemin’s bottom lip, keeping it open.

“yeah.” she answers, closing her eyes as jeno slips the tip of his thumb in. “i like the way your dick feels in my mouth.”

“you’re pretty dirty, aren’t you?” jeno taunts, kissing jaemin when she nods her head. “we should get you off, shouldn’t we?” he accentuates his question by squeezing the innermost part of jaemin’s thigh, relishing in the way she whimpers into his mouth. 

“yeah, yeah,” she chants, grinding her hips against jeno’s palm. “please jen.” 

humming against her lips, jeno moves his hand from between jaemin’s legs to the curve of her waist, thumbing at her bare sides gently. jaemin shivers at the feeling, breathing hotly against jeno’s lips. his hand slips under the shirt, expertly unclasping her bra with one hand. jaemin moves back when she feels the clasp come undone, manoeuvring her arms and helping jeno take her bra off from under her shirt. 

“my favourite part of you,” jeno murmurs, moving his mouth from jaemin’s abused lips to her pretty pale neck. he rolls one of her nipples between his thumb and pointer underneath her shirt, the action sending sparks of arousal down south. “cute little tits.” he finishes, biting down on jaemin’s collarbone. her breath catches in her throat, and she lets out a breathy moan when he runs a soothing tongue on the bite mark. 

“little?” jaemin gasps out, jumping a bit when jeno’s other hand slips past the waistband of her sweats. “don’t lie to me, love.” 

jeno chuckles into her neck, peppering small kisses on the skin there. he smiles to himself as he harshly pushes two fingers against jaemin’s clit, making her jump on the desk and let out a drawn out moan. 

“so sensitive,” he coos, sitting back and using both his hands to pull jaemin’s sweats down her legs. he runs his hands back up the smooth skin until they’re situated at her hips, finding it cute how jaemin squirms in his hold. “all plugged up pretty for me?” 

jaemin nods, spreading her legs open a little bit as jeno moves the fabric of her panties aside. the black jewel is visible from this angle, and jeno finds himself using two fingers to spread jaemin’s folds open. he can see jaemin clench around the plug, the object moving in and out briefly. 

“stunning,” he breathes out, knowing jaemin loves it when he’s vocal about his admiration. 

his two fingers wrap around the end of the plug, slowly pulling the object out, relishing the way jaemin moans at the drag. almost immediately after jeno removes the plug, he shoves two fingers into her pussy to replace them. 

“oh,” jaemin moans, breath picking up as jeno plays with the cum which she’s kept inside of her overnight. “your fingers feel so good, fuck.” she says, pushing back onto them. 

“you’re so wet,” jeno comments, pushing in a third finger which slips in without any resistance. his thumb finds home on her clit, and he rubs fast circles as he pumps his fingers in and out equally as fast. “you like people knowing you had my cock while we were in class?” jeno asks, knowing all of his girlfriend’s weak spots. 

jaemin finds herself clenching at those words, moaning and nodding her head. fuck, she loves the fact that people might know that she gets jeno’s cock whenever she wants, that she’s a good girl and keeps it warm whenever he asks. 

“yeah, i like it,” she vocalizes, pushing her hips forward to push jeno’s fingers in deeper. “i like people knowing i’m yours.” she adds, one of her hands reaching down to locks jeno’s wrist in place. “fuck you feel so good,” she whimpers, whining and grinding circles against jeno’s fingers, which were now locked in place. 

jeno doesn’t have the heart to take his place of being in charge back, not when jaemin’s feeling so good. from this angle, sitting on the chair in front of jaemin who’s sitting on the desk, jeno has such a nice view of how jaemin’s cheeks flush red, how her chest heaves up and down and how her hips stay moving around his fingers. jaemin’s just so lovely, and jeno knows exactly what to say to help her finish.

“you enjoying my fingers, sweetheart?” he asks, grin growing when jaemin closes her eyes, moaning as he presses his thumb harder against her clit. “getting yourself off? making a wet mess of yourself?” 

“so close jen,” she gasps, finally letting go of jeno’s wrist. 

jeno stands up from his chair, stepping in between jaemin’s legs, using his other hand to support himself on the table. he leans in and kisses her, all tongue and teeth and messy and wet, but so, so good. 

and jaemin knows she’s sexy, probably knows that even in her muddled state of pleasure and warmth, if the way she bites on jeno’s bottom lip is anything to go by. she drags it out, sucking on it slowly and moaning around it loudly when jeno thrusts his fingers particularly harsh in one spot. 

“come on baby, make a mess of yourself on my fingers,” he grunts into her mouth, feeling jaemin clench tightly around his fingers, feeling her body go rigid against his for a second before she’s trembling so hard, squirting so much. 

“fuck, fuck, fuck, jeno, oh fuck, baby,” she babbles loudly, convulsing against jeno’s fingers, shaking in his arms. jeno can’t help the satisfied smile which makes its way onto his lips, can’t fight it off as he presses kisses along the skin of jaemin’s face. 

jaemin is impossibly wet down there now, a mixture of her arousal, cum, and jeno’s cum, creating a disgusting mess on the desk beneath her. 

when jeno pulls his fingers out, she’s biting onto his shoulder to keep from whining too loud, sensitive everywhere, even as jeno wipes her clean with wet wipes from his backpack. 

“do you keep those there for times like these?” jaemin finds herself asking, shuddering every now and then when jeno presses past her most sensitive parts. 

“you could think that,” he shrugs, tossing the wet wipe away into the trashcan. 

“i feel disgusting,” jaemin mumbles, wincing as jeno helps her back into her bra and sweatpants. 

“well it wasn’t my idea for you to suck me off in the middle of a lecture.” jeno scoffs, reaching a hand out for jaemin to grab onto. she does, although with a reluctant pout, falling into step with jeno as they leave the lecture hall.

“what were you supposed to do? say no to a suck from your sexy girlfriend?” 

“exactly. i’m a weak man, jaemin.”


End file.
